Le secret d'Aslinn
by Eriis
Summary: Une inconnue, un secret, une rencontre dans la foret, un séjour forcer à Camelot, et une découverte surprenante pour Arthur comme Merlin.  Qu'es-ce que Gaius a bien pu cacher d'autre à Merlin ? Oui le médecin a encore tant de révélations a lui faire.


Bienvenu sur ma toute première histoire posté sur FF, j'ai longuement hésité mais la curiosité fut la plus forte, ( je ne suis qu'une bien faible femme ).

Merlin, n'est pas a moi bien sur ( quoi que j'aimerai que ce soit le cas ).

Je pense que suivant les chapitres si l'histoire plaît, elle serra classer K+ voir M pour plus tard. Je n'ai écris que six chapitres, et compte en faire entre quinze et dix sept, épilogue et prologue compris.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, tout mes remerciments vont à Ondatra zibethicus qui a gentilement accepter de me coriger.

Posté le: 2/10/11

Mise a jour le: 5/10/11

* * *

><p><span>Prologue:<span>

Découverte intéressante

Il faisait nuit, la saison d'hiver venait juste de commencer mais il faisait déjà bien froid dans cette forêt. Quelques jours auparavant, elle aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs, avec ses compagnons, près d'un feu chaud et rassurant. Elle aurait ri des histoires de Gildas et, avec eux, elle aurait prié ceux qui veillent de toujours garder un œil sur eux. Elle se serait emmitouflée sous ses couvertures de voyage rêvant de son lit douillet. Au lieu de quoi elle se trouvait là, si près de l'endroit qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu approcher de toute sa vie. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qui était vrai dans ce monde, c'est qu'on ne faisait jamais vraiment ce que l'on voulait.

Elle aurait du être milliers de lieux de là, avec tous ceux qui faisaient sa famille, elle était cachée dans ces buissons épineux, se protégeant du froid du mieux qu'elle pouvait, frissonnant à chaque fois qu'un flocon de neige si petit soit-il tombait sur une partie découverte de son corps. Elle était endolorie, épuisée et elle luttait chaque minute un petit peu plus fort pour ne pas s'assoupir. Alors, pour garder le sommeil loin d'elle, elle imaginait ce que lui feraient les chevaliers endormis au coin du feu s'ils la trouvaient. Les soldats de la grande Camelot n'étaient pas connus pour leur pitié, et encore moins envers quelqu'un comme elle, envers une sorcière. Elle rôtirait plus vite encore que le lapin qu'ils avaient cuit à la broche, quelque heures plus tôt.

Alors elle serrait les dents en fixant le seul qui était de face, le serviteur, Merlin avaient-ils dit. Elle ne comprenait pas comment un être si chétif et maladroit pouvait avoir été choisi pour une expédition en dehors des murs de la cité. Il n'avait visiblement pas sa place dans cet endroit. Il était bien trop peu consistant pour tenir sous un froid pareil : il gelait littéralement sur place, comme elle, alors elle compatissait. Il devait avoir son âge ou pas beaucoup plus, c'était plutôt difficile à dire. En d'autres circonstances, son air franc et jovial l'aurait incité à entamer la conversation. Mais là, sa vie sociale n'était pas sa plus grande priorité. Ils dormaient tous sauf le serviteur qui était de garde pour ce début de nuit. Elle devait attendre qu'il sombre pour essayer de s'enfuir, pour mettre de la distance entre eux et elle car au levé du soleil, elle serait indéniablement découverte.

Elle était bien trop jeune pour mourir selon elle, bien trop fière aussi pour que son bourreau soit l'un de ses idiots de chevaliers. Son rêve le plus cher était de connaître cet âge d'or qui s'annonçait dans les prédictions. Elle voulait savoir au moins une fois dans sa vie ce que cela faisait de vivre libre, de ne plus devoir prétendre être quelqu'un qu'elle ne serait jamais. Elle n'était pas là par hasard, il avait fallu beaucoup d'arguments pour qu'elle accepte de rejoindre Camelot. Autrement, elle ne serait jamais venue ici. Mais elle avait une mission: il fallait qu'elle remette un cristal à un certain Emrys car une terrible bête approchait de Camelot, une créature mythique oubliée, qui s'était réveillée depuis peu et qui avait entamé son voyage vers Camelot. Et cet animal avait, soi-disant, des griffes empoisonnées dont le seul remède était ce cristal. Les visions d'Albion s'étaient brouillées dans l'esprit du druide qui les accompagnait. Il avait vu le prince mourir sous le coup du poison mortel de la bête. Et sans Arthur, pas d'Albion, et ce n'était absolument pas envisageable. Voila pourquoi elle avait pris la route, bravant la neige et le froid, seule, pour sauver le fils d'une ordure sans scrupule, qui soi-disant leur rendrait leur liberté à tous.

Elle cria victoire silencieusement quand le jeune Merlin piqua du nez: c'était sa chance. Elle recula, veillant à ne pas faire de bruits mais oublia momentanément les épines des buissons. Elle lâcha un petit cri étouffé quand l'une d'elles lui entailla la peau du bras gauche, réveillant de surcroît le serviteur. Elle pesta et s'élança dans les bois à toute allure, les pas rapides du jeune homme derrière elle. De longues minutes, elle courut, percutant les branches des arbres qu'elle ne parvenait pas à voir dans la nuit. Lorsqu'elle chuta en se prenant le pied dans une racine, elle sortit un des longs poignards qui étaient glissés dans sa botte et avec une roulade douloureuse, elle fit face à son poursuivant.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule alternative: tuer le garçon. Bien que cela la chagrinait, elle devait être intraitable, c'était son devoir. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Emrys à tout prix, même la vie du serviteur s'il le fallait. Elle avait déjà tué, pas par plaisir certes mais elle savait où frapper pour que cela soit rapide et avec un minimum de douleur. Le jeune homme l'observa, perdu, pendant une poignée de secondes, elle devait s'estimer heureuse qu'il n'ait pas déjà alerté les chevaliers qui voyageaient avec lui.

Rapidement, elle se jeta sur lui et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, le poussa violemment à terre. Elle profita du fait qu'il soit sonné pour s'installer à califourchon sur lui et leva le bras. Le garçon cligna des yeux, perdu, et avisa la lame d'acier à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Attend, souffla t-il rapidement.

Derrière eux, les voix des chevaliers appelaient Merlin. L'adrénaline qui courrait dans son corps reflua: elle n'avait plus le temps pour hésiter. Elle versa une larme en lui demandant pardon. Elle aurait tant voulu avoir une autre solution que de le tuer. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour régler la trajectoire, et elle abattit le poignard en vivant le cœur. Une main large et calleuse repoussa son bras violement et elle se trouva éjecter du corps du garçon. Se relevant plus vite que les hommes l'auraient cru, elle s'accroupit comme une bête sauvage. Ils s'étaient arrangés pour l'entourer. Elle n'avait plus une seule échappatoire. Sa respiration se coupa dans sa gorge, elle allait mourir ici, elle avait échoué.

Celui qui avait sauvé le serviteur tira son épée, la pointant dans sa direction. Il examina d'un regard surpris la tenue étrange qu'elle portait. Un pantalon de cuir solide et usé, une chemise sale, blanche à l'origine et autour de ses épaules une longue fourrure grise et épaisse. Peut-être du loup. Elle était grande et élancée, sa peau d'une couleur halée était sale, écorchée par endroit. Et ses yeux d'un vert forêt envoûtants, étaient terrifiés. Elle tremblait, mais la main qui tenait son arme était sûre, elle agrippait le poignard avec force en jetant des regards furtifs autour d'elle. Elle ressemblait à un de ses animaux sauvages qu'il aimait tant chasser, hargneux et dangereux. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un comme cette fille dans toute sa vie.

Une part de lui était curieux de savoir ce qu'une créature comme elle faisait dans la forêt de nuit en plein hiver, mais une autre plus rationnelle criait de la tuer sur le champ, elle avait menacé Merlin et pour cela, elle était loin de s'attirait sa sympathie. Mais on lui avait appris à être galant, à traiter les femmes avec respect. Il répugnait déjà à lever la main sur une femme, alors de là, à la tuer... Elle se jeta sur lui avec un cri de rage alors que le serviteur se relevait. Il agrippa une nouvelle fois solidement son poignée, le tordit suffisamment pour qu'elle lâche une plainte de douleur en tombant a genoux, lâchant la dague. Un des chevaliers la plaqua au sol, l'écrasant de tout son poids, alors que, face contre terre, elle gigotait comme un vers essayant de se libérer.

- Que faisons-nous d'elle, monseigneur?, interrogea l'homme qui la plaquait au sol.

- Je l'ignore, répondit-il simplement.

Elle ferma les yeux en s'immobilisant, si elle gardait ses pouvoirs secrets, peut être avait-elle une chance de survivre. Le blond se pencha vers elle, silencieux. Elle admira sa peau pâle, ses yeux bleu pleins d'interrogations, il était loin d'être le plus parfait des hommes que la terre ait porté mais il avait indéniablement un charme certain.

- Pourquoi nous avoir attaqués ? Lui demanda t-il la voix dure.

Elle se tut. Que pouvait-elle bien répondre ? Il agrippa fermement son menton, soulevant sa tête dans un mouvement qui lui fit mal. Pleine de rage, elle lui cracha au visage. Il se recula comme si la salive de la jeune femme était acide, et il eut un petit sourire satisfait quand son homme lui donna un coup dans le dos. Elle grogna sa tête butant sur la terre mêlée à la neige.

- Tu parleras, crois moi, déclara t-il, quoi qu'il m'en coûte, je saurais tout de toi, quelque soit le temps qu'il me faudra pour que tu me racontes tout.

On l'attacha solidement et elle fut conduite au campement contre son grès, le plus imposant des chevaliers la traînant littéralement derrière lui. Demain matin, elle rejoindrait Camelot en tant que prisonnière de l'homme blond, et elle savait déjà qu'elle ne s'y plairait absolument pas.

* * *

><p>A bientôt<p>

Eriis


End file.
